


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), ZE:A (Band), 무한도전 | Infinite Challenge (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Dissociation, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Separation Anxiety, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: Protecting The Sun [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Untitled

**2:50 PM**

"Hey,I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick.Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

Youngbae gave Jiyong a reassuring smile."I'll be just fine Ji."He said,the lie feeling bitter in his mouth."It's not like I'm going to die if you leave alone for a few minutes."


End file.
